This study will use a pretest posttest crossover design with subjects serving as their own controls to test the efficacy of auricular acupuncture interventions in diminishing psychological and physiological changes associated with cocaine craving in treatment seeking cocaine dependent patients. Cocaine craving is conceptualized as a multidimensional drive state with psychological and/or physiological correlates that often lead to drug consumption. Auricular acupuncture is an intervention consisting of insertion of needles into specific areas in the ear for the purpose of alleviating distressing symptoms associated with drug addiction and withdrawal. Ear point locations specifically targeted for drug withdrawal will represent the "real" acupuncture intervention. Ear point locations not targeted for any specific therapeutic benefit will represent the "sham" or placebo acupuncture. Thirty subjects will be randomized to receive either the real or sham acupuncture first. Twenty-four hours later each subject will receive the other acupuncture intervention. Subjects will be exposed to a cocaine cue before and after each intervention in order to simulate a craving. Cues are internal and/or external stimuli that serve as drug using reminders. A ten minute video showing individuals using cocaine will be utilized as the cue exposure. Psychological (Cocaine Craving Questionnaire-NOW) and physiological (electrodermal activity) changes associated with cocaine craving will be measured after the initial cue exposure but before the interventions, as well as after the interventions and a repeated cue exposure. Data will be analyzed using analysis of covariance (ANCOVA).